


What Dreams Are Made Of

by dciphoenix



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talyn's influences came from the heart while Crais and the team were trapped in the giant space dwelling creature – the Budong. Although, never forget that those influenced can also influence others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at Farscape and one of its pairings.The following characters' interactions with one another intrigued me, especially a certain two* – so this was made and here it is! Set at the end/near end of season 3 episode Green Eyed Monster – I love the play on words in that title - I guess spoilers for the end of series 1 when Talyn is 'born.' Not too happy with this one, but I'll be hopefully writing a new and better one soon?

Sleep pulled at the mind of Crais, and though it was warm and welcoming, he couldn't shake the possibly of it being a message from Talyn. Succumbing to choosing a less intrusive way of assuming control. Instead of employing pain, Talyn could simply ease him into a blissful sleep only waking to once again go about conducting Talyn's orders, like a mindless zombie, more slave than captain. But the more he mulled it over, the more sleep sounded blissful indeed. Crais relieved himself of all his outer clothes before coming to rest in the bed in his quarters he was in hours earlier. The very same bed Talyn fabricated the video of him recreating with Aeryn...

Crais was greeted to the sight of the ever colourful band of convicts without their pulse weapons pointed at him for once. A simple gesture of them finally gaining his trust and vice versa. The usual sound of Moya's internal levels punctuated the silence as he was led from the docking bay. Aeryn, beside Jool was the first to speak during the short trip, unsurprisingly asking how Talyn had been on the approach of Moya. The others lag behind, happy to not make small conversation nor eye contact. Especially with a Peacekeeper such as himself. The door to the usual meeting space is already open and they all file in with Aeryn leading the discussion. D'Argo and Stalk act as bodyguards. Though as to who they were guarding was a mystery to him. It soon ends not an arn later and seems like a waste of such time to not stay on board.

"There has been no such altercations to speak of, Officer Sun." Crais apparently sticks out like a punched, swollen mivonk, as he's wearing his black uniform against the gold, metallic skin of Moya; Chiana muses who acts class clown and tells jokes while the 'grown-ups' have an adult discussion as she shares opinions with ones less than innocent from Rygel. Their giggling soon dies down after they call the meeting adjourned.

"Very well, Crais. Glad to hear it." Was the last thing Aeryn said to the group. After moving out of the hexagonal room, Crais motions for Aeryn's attention, with a quirk of the head, Aeryn gestures for him to speak. "What's on your mind, Crais?"

"I couldn't help but note the, ah, tension between you and Commander Crichton. If this was a Peacekeeper vessel – which it was – such practises would be deemed... prohibited." He reprimands as if the last three cycles hadn't happened.

But they had. Crossing her arms, Aeryn answered. "I know that, we tried to discuss some harmless recreation instead of a relationship but..." She failed to try and find a way to correctly explain.

"He was, what? Hesitant?" He pushed for an answer and got the look of approval. "How interesting-" It was his turn to trail off as he walked away from her and into the the hall where he came from before the meeting, leaving Aeryn with a slight look of confusion etched into her features.

"Crais, what brings you in here?" Aeryn asks as his presence opened the door to her cell, hours after the briefing in Moya's boardroom, finding her cleaning the barrel of her gun. Or one of them, at least.

"Your briefing on the assessment of Talyn's performance in the field-" Crais replied but soon cut it off abruptly when he witnessed the wave of her hand.

"No, I mean here. Meaning my cell." Aeryn gestured to the small enclosure filled with furniture as well as sparse personal items. "I was, shall we say – intrigued as to your relationship with Commander Crichton after our discussion earlier today."

Aeryn's silence spoke words. That and the daggers in her eyes, obviously pointed at him, through him. "That's none of your frelling business." Aeryn whispered through gritted teeth. "I'd appreciate it if you would leave, now." The ice in her voice had gone, though he wouldn't say she had changed to a more forgiving mood.

"I can't do that, Officer Sun." He calmly replied just as if she'd given him an impossible order on the battlefield. He can't because Bialar Crais had always wanted what Bialar Crais couldn't have. Reaching out, hoping to free that heart caged in the ice. "I can't do that, because you're the reason I'm here." Crais reaches out a hand to caress the base of her skull, scarred by the one time she and he had joined with Talyn, only to have her wretch free of his touch.

The memory echoed in his mind.

The image painted behind his eyes.

But that's all it was. All it would ever be.

He searched for Aeryn, in his mind, behind his very eyes, but he already knew he wouldn't find her. She was most likely in the arms of that Crichton.

It never happened, her, Moya, the trust, the love.

It hadn't happened.

And it would never happen again.


End file.
